Fear and Hatred - A Hogwarts Chronicle
by Fidelius
Summary: A hidden secret, one unknown.....
1. Default Chapter Title

**Author's Note:**  
This is my first poem to be posted.....  
Anyhow, If you don't get this poem here are two notes: Note 1) It's about Godric and Salazar and the Chamber of Secrets and Note 2) Most of my poems don't make any sense. (Naturally) Also, the reason this is a 'Prologue' is because I'm writing a series about the founders of Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets. The first part should be out Friday or Saturday. Anyway, enjoy this shortish poem and please review!  
_Tiger Lily_

A hidden secret   
one unknown   
caused by fear   
caused by hatred.   
Two men   
once friends now torn apart   
by fear   
by hatred.   
Both equally powerful   
both teachers.  
One noble  
the other not.  
One strives for the well-being of his school  
to give the children a chance  
while the other seeks to destroy  
"all those unworthy".  
A teacher by day  
a schemer by night   
of evil plans.  
To build a chamber  
to unleash a horror  
caused by fear  
caused by hatred.  
There came a chance  
to change  
to walk away.  
A friend tried to help  
but was pushed away  
by fear  
by hatred.  
A duel.  
Between good and evil  
right and wrong  
Gryfindor and Slytherin.  
The evil flees  
leaving a school in havoc  
and a friend in tears  
vowing for a heir to return and cause death and destruction  
on his school.  
Caused by fear  
caused by hatred.  


**Disclaimer:**  
Most of the charecters above belong to JK Rowling and her publishers! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

_

A hidden secret   
one unknown   
caused by fear   
caused by hatred.   
Two men   
once friends now torn apart   
by fear   
by hatred.   


_

**A Quick Author's Note:  
** To properly understand this, please read my prologue: Fear And Hatred: Prologue (I know, original title, huh?). Thanks!   


Rowena Ravenclaw slowly added a bit of lacewing to the potion she was brewing and heard the door to her office burst open with a short knock. Godric Gryffindor fairly stomped in, looking as if he was having a hard time keeping his temper.  
"What's wrong, Godric?" Rowena asked calmly, knowing it took a lot to anger Godric.   
"I -- He -- Salazar and I just had another argument," he said shortly.  
Rowena carefully laid aside her potion and turned to Godric. "What about this time?"  
"The same as usual," he said in a somewhat calmer tone. "Over muggle-borns coming to Hogwarts. I don't see any difference in them and the other students, of course, but Salazar....you know."   
Rowena sighed. Of course she knew. Salazar Slytherin often had very different ideas than the rest of the founders....especially about muggle-borns.  
"Of course," she said. "Something must be done about it. I'm afraid Salazar's temper might get the better of him, one day."   
Godric nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said sadly. "He's been talking about it for the past couple of days...and I really don't want anything to happen now, since this is only our fifth year to start the school...."  
"Well, perhaps we should have a meeting about it," Rowena suggested. "Just let me finish this potion I'm brewing..."  
"What is it?" Godric said curiously. "I've never seen that kind before." Rowena smiled. "I'm inventing a potion that will transform an ordinary pointed hat into one that can talk and see into your intermost thoughts."  
"What purpose would that serve?" Godric asked. "It is an interesting theory and all..."   
Rowena laughed. "I thought that perhaps we could use it as a way to sort the students, instead of choosing them ourselves. Helga was commenting that she thought it unfair the way we sort them just the other day. We thought of this." "That sounds like a good idea," Godric said, impressed. "We will have to talk about it in the next meeting...but I'm afraid Salazar won't like it. He prefers to hand pick his students."  
Rowena made a face. "I know he does, but he'll just have to deal with it." Godric laughed. "I'm going to go tell Helga about the meeting. Should we have Salazar come?"   
"Well, I suppose..." Rowena said thoughtfully. "We did agree to never leave the others in the dark about something, didn't we?"  
"You're right. When you're finished with your potion, could you go tell Salazar about the meeting? We're not exactly on friendly terms right now..." Godric said, his sentence trailing off.  
"Sure," Rowena said, though not exactly thrilled with her task. Not that she didn't like Salazar, just that after a fight he could be in a frightening mood. All in all, Rowena wasn't frightened very easily.  
"Thank you," Godric said, relief in his voice. "In the staff room in half and hour then?" "That will do," Rowena said as he walked out the door.  
She carefully added the rest of her potion and left it on the fire to boil. There. As long as the meeting didn't last to long her potion would be all right. This was the most complex one she had ever made and Rowena feverently hoped that it would turn out good. Her and Helga's idea had been sensible, since the way they sorted the students now was picking the ones they wanted. Godric leaned toward the students who were brave and kind and had a good sense of humor and Rowena's kind was the students who tried hard in their studies and were more serious. Salazar almost always chose students who were cunning and smart whereas Helga tended to chose students who were cheerful and sweet.  
Rowena walked briskly out of her office and down the corridors. More likely Salazar was in one of the dungeons, that was where he went to brood. She just hoped he didn't have one of his snakes along with him. There were just some things Rowena couldn't stand...  
She rapped on the only closed door dungeon and her Salazar mutter something about coming in, which she did.  
"We have called a meeting in the staff room," Rowena said. Salazar shot her a venomous look. "Now? Did you stop to consider that I might be busy?"  
"Its quite urgent, Salazar," Rowena said, giving him a look of her own. Oh, she should have had Helga be messenger. She was so sweet and Rowena had a bad feeling she was putting Salazar in a more terrible mood.  
"Fine," he snapped. He somewhat slammed down his quill and reached for his snake as Rowena flinched. He knew she didn't care for the creatures. "Very well," she said. "In half an hour in the staff room." She turned to leave and heard Salazar saying something in parseltounge. She hated the sound of it; it sounded evil. All parseltounge did, maybe because it was snake language....  
Rowena looked around the school as she was walking toward the staff room. They had put a lot of work into it....common rooms, the great hall, passage ways....Rowena smiled to herself. She suspected the Godric had made some sort of secret passage ways somewhere along the way. Her mind drifted back to the night they had put the protection charm on the school, the very night before the children came. It had took a lot of time and energy and all were a bit tired after it...but it had been worth it. No evil could come in uninvited. For the first few years they had just chosen their own students and taught them on their own account. This was the first year that they had decided to teach all the students. Rowena would teach Potions, Godric would teach Transfiguration, Helga would teach Herbology and Salazar would teach Charms. Then they would have their own classes to teach the children whatever else they thought they should learn. She vaguely remembered Helga saying something about divination, and Godric said something about magical creatures. Rowena wasn't exactly sure what she would do with her extra hour, but there was some extra time to think about it....  
Helga Hufflepuff's laugh suddenly brought her back to earth. She was in front of the staff room. Rowena walked in to see tea all set out on a table and refrained herself from laughing. Helga was always preparing delicious foods for the students and teachers to eat. She seemed to think good food was right up there with good common rooms and wands in importance.  
"Hello Rowena! How is the potion?" Helga asked, with the usual lilt in her voice. Helga was always cheerful, but she was always the first one to cry when something sad happened.   
"Hello, Helga," Rowena smiled. "The potion is coming along nicely. It should be ready when the meeting is over."  
"That's good," she said, smiling. "The sooner we can have a more fair sorting, the better!"  
"What's this about a fair sorting?" said Salazar from the doorway. Luckily, he hadn't brought his snake with him.  
"Oh, Helga and I came up with a plan to have a better sorting," Rowena said carefully.  
"Oh," Salazar said, setting down across from Rowena. He didn't even glance at Godric. The tension between the two was thick.  
"So!" Helga said brightly, "There are many things to do before Hogwarts opens, aren't there! We should prepare the opening feast and clean the common rooms and get prepared for the sorting. Who's in charge of getting the students this year?"   
"I am," Godric said tensely, then blurted out, "What are we going to do about muggle-borns?"   
"You know my opinion," Salazar said coldly.  
"Yes," replied Godric just as cold. "But the rest of us would like them to have a chance too. Isn't that why we opened this school? To give young wizards and witches a chance?"   
"Then do what you want," he snapped. "But there will be no muggle-borns in my house. They are most unreliable. They are not to be trusted and not worthy to learn magic. Who knows what evil they could commit.....They should be stopped."   
Rowena refrained from sighing. She remembered how Godric and Salazar had been such good friends and confidantes. They had always been talking and laughing (well, she thought, more laughing on Godric's part than Salazar's). Still, she wondered what had come between them. She knew that they had been arguing over muggle-borns....but it seemed that there had been something else...  
"Rowena? What do you think? Rowena?" Helga was saying.  
"What, oh, sorry Helga," Rowena said, mildly embarrassed.  
"She wanted to know what you thought about mascots," Salazar snapped, giving her a withering look.   
Rowena wanted to return the look but instead, said to Helga, "Mascots for our houses? Sounds interesting."   
Helga nodded, smiling, "It would really get everyone into such school spirit! Maybe colors too!"  
Godric laughed, "I am sure there are plenty of possibilities."  
Salazar, who was in an impatient mood snapped, "Is there anything else to discuss?"   
"Only one more," Rowena said. "The suggestion of teaching the students how to ride brooms."  
"Fine by me," Salazar said, waving his hand. "You can teach them to ride dragons for all I care. Most of my students know how to apparate by their second year."  
"I love the idea," Godric said, ignoring Salazar's last comment. "It is a incredible way to travel."  
"Sounds good to me," Rowena said. "It would be a bit useful."  
"I don't know," Helga said, worriedly. "What if they fall off?"  
"We will teach them safety first," Godric said. "Don't worry, Helga." They all laughed. Telling Helga not to worry was like telling a potion on the fire not to bubble. Useless.   
When the meeting was dismissed, Rowena felt as if a matter had not been cleared. She vaguely remembered the discussion about muggle-borns and tried to forget the look in Salazar's eyes when he mentioned them. Of course under the certain circumstances, she could almost understand why he hated them....  
Rowena shook her head virgoursly. Salazar might be cunning, but he wouldn't do anything foolish. But yet as she walked down the hall toward her office she heard an echo of Salazar's voice in her head and remembered his icy tones and flashing eyes...  
_"They must be stopped...."_

**Author's Note:  
This should have been subtitled 'Rowena's Ramblings'! Mainly, the only use for this part was to get you up-to-date on what is happening at Hogwarts....and probably because Rowena is my favorite character (of the month). I promise the next part will be more exciting...maybe.  
As you can tell this series is about the Hogwarts founders. I like to write stories about some of the minor characters in the books. There will be five or six parts all together...The Prologue, Parts 1-4, and maybe An Epilogue.  
Please review! I hope you liked the part. I like to give the characters some personality before the plot comes in...which you all already know. Darn. That's the bad thing about writing fan fiction, that your readers already know how it turns out. Maybe I'll twist the plot a little....  
_Tiger Lily_ **

**Disclaimer:**  
The characters belong to JK Rowling, who better hurry up with the fourth book, and her publishers, who have extremely vague websites.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

_

Both equally powerful   
both teachers.  
One noble  
the other not.  
One strives for the well-being of his school  
to give the children a chance  
while the other seeks to destroy  
"all those unworthy".  
A teacher by day  
a schemer by night   
of evil plans.  
To build a chamber  
to unleash a horror  
caused by fear  
caused by hatred.  


_

** Quick Author's Note:  
** Please read Fear and Hatred - A Hogwarts Chronicle - Part 01 and the Prologue before this part! Thanks! And, please, review!   


Salazar Slytherin swept down the dark declining staircase toward the dungeons. It was well past midnight and Salazar had chosen this exact time to continue his work. There had been a few close slips.....that one time Godric had been exploring the dungeons or the time Rowena had been doing that absurd absence charm and claimed that he had been under the school.  
But everything had gone according to plan for the past nine years. Even cunning Salazar was surprised of the brilliance of his plan. He told no one, believing everyone was his enemy.   
True to his word in that staff meeting ten years ago, there were no muggle-borns in his house. He despised them. Despised teaching them. Already Godric had pestered him seven times this year about being nicer to them and it had only been a month since start of term.   
Salazar stopped short as he came to the very bottom of the staircase. The dungeons didn't go any deeper than this. He waved his wand over the last stone and whispered "_Open,_" in parseltounge. The stone extended several feet and shimmered into a doorway. Salazar stepped through and whispered, "Lumos," to light his wand and went deeper down.  
It took him an hour, perhaps more, to get to the very bottom of the dirt staircase he had made. The staircase was only the first step in his plan. Then, for eight years, he had made a chamber, deeper and wider than he had planned. His 'Chamber of Secrets' is what he called it. It was a secret, and would hold secrets greater than any had ever known. The chamber would be divided into three parts. The first part would be cold, and bare. That way, if anyone ever discovered it, namely Rowena or Godric, they would believe it was nothing, just a empty cave.  
The next part would be highly decorated. Salazar had found an goblin to make rich snake designs and patterns with emerald jewels. He had been highly talented and did a wondrous job. True, Salazar had to kill him after, but he couldn't risk anyone finding his chamber. The second part was sort of his shrine for snakes, the only things Salazar admired.  
To enter the second part, one must speak parseltounge. At the end of the chamber, there was a huge statue of Salazar himself, also by the goblin. And the third part of the chamber, that was to hold the 'horror'. A balisik, if he could find one.  
Salazar spat angrily at the highly polished stone floor. There was hardly a chance to find a balisk anywhere. No wizards raised them, none were daring enough...  
A balisk would be perfect, he thought. Numerous ways of killing and easy to control if one speaks parseltounge. Salazar was determined to purify the school of those mudbloods. He hated the fact that muggles were coming to Hogwarts....his school.   
Helga, always sensible, had said that since they had magic blood in them they were witches and wizards, but Salazar knew that once they were muggles they could never go back on their ways.   
Witch trials were numerous in England and the blamed were either burned or hanged.   
If they were burned, wizards could easily perform the Flame Freezing Charm and not get hurt a bit. But if they were caught without their wand.....there was no way they could survive. Muggles were terrified of magic and would do anything to destroy it. He knew that if they had a chance the muggles would destroy Hogwarts...  
They had created Hogwarts, the first and only wizarding school, to educate those with magic blood. Before, witches and wizards had to learn from their parents, and even those parents hardly knew more than a little bit of magic. It had gone exceedingly well. In their first year, they had somewhat trained fourty wizards and witches, none of which were mudbloods. Their second and third and fourth years had gone smoothly also. But then than fool Godric had been determened to have muggle-borns at his school.  
And so they did. Salazar knew it was useless to argue with the other founders. In six short years they had gone from his closest friends to enemies, though they certainly never thought so. He knew that if the school was ever going to be a sucess he would have to get rid of the muggles first.   
A balisk would do the job. Salazar would rather do it. He would happily kill them himself, getting to feal the joy of revenge. But that would be to obvious. Too dangerous. Someone might see something. But with a balisk, there was hardly anyway to trace the killings back to him. Just one stare and....  
But where could he find one? The closest sighting of one had been in Austria and that was so far away. He could apparate there and back in a minute, but finding one was the problem. It would take months to hunt for one, even if he could call it with parseltounge.  
Maybe...maybe he wouldn't have to find one. He could just steal one of its eggs. Hatched under a toad, it would become a murderous enemy to mudbloods. But finding the lair of one would be an even more difficult task. He could hire someone....maybe that wizard from Glen would do. He was a devious as Salazar himself but not as witty.  
Salazar quickly and quietly wove a spell that would knock some one unconsius if they had followed him down to his chamber. He turned to admire it, planning to find a balisk.   
There wasn't much to be done now. He'd have his chamber done and a balisk in it by the end of the year if he played his cards right.  
Turning on his heal, he began the one hour climb to the top of Hogwarts. He wished he could apparate, for goodness sake that would be easier, but Helga had put some insane spell on the school to no one could apparate or disapparate in it. They had to take the students out on the grounds to teach them how to apparate.   
When Salazar got halfway up the secret staircase he froze. He heard shufflings of footsteps and whispers somewhere above him where the stone was. And then a thought struck him, Had he remembered to close the stone entrance? His blood chilled as he debated the idea of returning to the top to see or waiting it out. If anyone found his chamber, it would be ruined. He could kill them, but it would seem strange to the other founders to have some students  
missing.....if they were students and not Helga or Godric or Rowena themselves. He tentively climbed the stairs and flattened himself against a shadowy wall straining his ears to hear the conversation. It was two students; perhaps fourth or fifth years. But what were they doing down in the dungeons well past midnight?   
Two voices floated down the stairs....  
"Thomas, honestly, have you gone and got us lost again?" a panic-laced voice asked.  
"No....I just think we took a wrong turn somewhere."  
"Then that makes us lost! I never should have trusted you to find the potion supply room. Now we'll never find it."  
"Well, we would find it a lot quicker if the dungeons weren't so big, John. Now be quiet and -- "Blimey! What's that!" the second voice gasped.   
With a sinked feeling, Salazar relized they had found the entrance. He also knew who they were. John Highsensmith and Thomas Laythem were two of Godric's students. Salazar also noted with a smirk that John was a muggle-born.  
"It's - it's a doorway," stammered John.  
"But I'm sure it doesn't belong here."  
"How can you tell?"  
"See how it shimmers around the edges? It must be some secret entrance to a underground cave or something."  
"Maybe we should go tell Professor Gryffindor?"  
"We _should,_" Thomas murmured. "After we go explore it."  
Salazar was not sure what to do. The decisions weighed heavily in his mind. Should he kill the students before they could tell Godric? He wouldn't mind...especially John. But surely someone would notice that Salazar hadn't been in his rooms.....and he would be the one most easily blamed.  
But if he did nothing, the boys would find his chamber, or at least that something was down there. They would go tell Godric, who investigate further and destroy the chamber and ten years of Salazar's work and schemes of destroying muggle-borns.  
The answer was crystal clear.  
The two voices came nearer....  
"Thomas! What about the Pollyjuice potion? We need the ingredients to brew it so we can play that trick!"   
"Oh, hang the Pollyjuice potion! This'll be so much more fun!"  
He slowly drew his wand and went over the curse in his mind. _Exanimo._  
_Exanimo._ Kill.   
_Exanimo._ Keep the chamber a secret. _Exanimo._ Get revenge.  
_Exanimo._ Kill the muggle-borns.   
The two boys, not knowing the face of death was near, went through the entrance and rounded the corner. Thomas, full-blood, one of the most popular students in Godric's house, full of adveturous spirit, leading in the front. John, the muggle-born, something of a coward, lingered in the back, worried about all the secrecy.   
"_Exanimo!_" Salazar hissed. They fell to their knees, gasping for breath, stunned. They didn't even get a look at their killer as Salazar turned and fled up the dungeons. But before anyone awoke, he left a troll by the scene of the two boys and made the deaths looked like they had been caused by it.  


************ 

The next day, a meeting was held amoung the four founders. When Salazar arrived, he noted that everyone was in shock so he pretended to be in so, too. Helga was sobbing without making a sound, Rowena's lips were pressed tightly together and she looked to be blinking back tears.   
"Everyone is aware what has happened," Godric said, his face ashen.  
They all nodded. Helga could barely nod, she was crying so.  
"There was a troll found in the dungeons last night," Godric continued. "But how did it get in?"  
Helga let out a loud sob, and Rowena put her arm around her. Godric, too, looked as if any moment he would start crying.   
"Does anyone know anything or see anything about last night?" Rowena asked. "We could question the students," Salazar suggested. "Ask them if they saw anything, especially the ones who were friends with the boys." He felt as if he had to say something, so the suspicions would be turned from him.  
"I'll do that," Godric said crisply.   
"Someone should announce it to all the students," Rowena said, "and I think school should be called off for a day. I'll do that."  
"I will notify the parents," Salazar said, pulling out a sheet of parchement and dipping his quill in ink. "Who am I sending an owl to?"  
"Send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle Laythem in Kent. We will post the letter the John's parents,"  
Rowena said.  
"Muggle-born?" Salazar asked, mirroring fake surprise on his face.  
Godric looked at him closely, "Yes."  


*********** 

"I regret to inform you that John Highsensmith and Thomas Laythem were killed last night," Rowena's voice, edged with sadness, strongly echoed in the room. Everyone regarded this last statement with wide eyes and gasps. Some of the boy's closest friends were absent; Salazar supposed they were either being questioned by Godric who was also missing.   
I girl, in Helga's house, raised her hand. "How were they killed, Professor?" This was met with murmurs of wondering also.   
"There was a troll roaming the dungeons last night. We are currently performing tests to see if that was the cause of their deaths," Rowena said with a sigh. Someone called out, "So its not certain they were killed by a troll?"  
"No," Rowena answered. "We're not certain how they were killed..." her voice broke. "School for today will be called off. If you need to talk to someone please see one of us, or I'm sure a prefect would be happy to help."  
The students rose out of their seats, forgetting about breakfast. No one seemed to have an appitite. Thomas and John's deaths were the first at Hogwarts, and everyone was a bit in shock.  
Salazar walked out of the Great Hall, also, wandering aimlessly around the castle. He really wanted to lay low, but it was his duty as a teacher to help in a crisis, even though he had caused the crisis. He nearly ran into Godric who was returning from the Hufflepuff common rooms, the last of his rounds. Salazar nodded in greeting.   
"Hello, Salazar," Godric said. His face had never changed from ashen and he looked ten years older than Salazar had seen him last.   
"What are we going to do?" Salazar couldn't resist asking.   
"Do? Who knows. I suppose the boys shall have a proper funeral and then we will go on with life. Not much to do, expect find the causes of their deaths which will take forever."  
"Quite awhile," Salazar agreed.  
Godric looked closely at him. "Salazar, where where you last night?"  
"Are you accusing me?" Salazar said coldly, his voice full of dangerous anger. "John was a muggle-born."   
"I know."  
The two men stared at each other, silently daring the other.  
"Godric, the Laythems are here!" Helga's voice floated down the corridor. "They need to see you!"  
"We will continue this 'discussion'," Salazar hissed, returning to his rooms. 

********** 

Later in the day, when Salazar was going down to the dungeons to get a bit of ingredients for a potion Rowena was brewing he glance toward the marked off corridor where the boys had been killed. He wasn't a bit sorry he did it, but one word echoed throughout his mind....  
_Exanimo._

**Authors Note:   
Well, what did you think of part two? A little more explaining, at the begging, but hopefully a little more exciting at the end. The next part should have more action, however, and hardly any explaining.  
I'm so sorry that Salazar killed Thomas and John. After I wrote that, I thought he probably could have just performed a memory charm, but this way was more thrilling, and I doubt that the memory charm had been thought up then, because when witches were caught doing magic, they could just wipe everyone's memory. Thanks for reading this!  
_Tiger Lily_**

**Disclaimer:  
Blah, blah, blah. Most of the characters belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. **


	4. Default Chapter Title

_ There came a chance  
to change  
to walk away.  
A friend tried to help  
but was pushed away  
by fear  
by hatred.  
_

**Author's Note:** Yes, I'm actually alive. I haven't wrote in SO LONG, everyone probably thinks I'm dead. Well, the third part of my story! Took me a while to write it. Well, there's not much to say about this addition. Just that you will find out why I chose the words 'fear and hatred' for my repetition in my poem. And that this is the second-or-third-to-last part in this series. The next part will be Helga Hufflepuff's, then maybe an epilogue. Perhaps it could be another poem (wonders why everyone is running away, screaming). Just a thought.   
On with the story!   
BTW: I suppose since muggle prisons were already present in the time BC, so was Azkaban. And All Hallows Eve used to be what they called Halloween. Go check out Blaise and Katie Bell's 'Out of This World'. Parts 1-2 are posted under Katie Bell's name, and Parts 3-4 are posted under Blaise's name. 

_Tiger Lily_

~

Godric Gryffindor shuffled some papers around on his desk. He dipped his quill in ink and wrote on a clean sheet of parchment..._"Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bailey, We regret to inform you that you child has found himself in a terrible accident. He did not survive. We are very sorry....."_   
Godric sighed. How do you tell someone their child is dead? He should know by now. In the ten years that had passed since the first two children had died, eight more had also. The cause remained unknown. At least that is what he told the students. _Unknown_......he thought, placing his quill on the table and stared out the window thinking.....  
Helga burst in the room with a knock. "Salazar wants to see you in the staff room and he sounds upset."   
Godric closed his eyes briefly. This could not be good..... he picked up his quill again and turned toward the plump brunette. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute. I need to finish this letter to the Baileys."   
Helga nodded the turned to go. But before she left she paused. "It sounded terribly urgent......."  
"So is this."  
She nodded again and left the room. Helga hated fighting of any kind. That's why she couldn't stand it when Godric and Salazar got upset. She'd always leave the castle when they started.   
Godric finished the letter and tied it to his owl. He watched the bird drift off into the distance, not wanting to face going into the staff room to visit with Salazar. Especially if he was in one of his 'terribly urgent' disastrous moods.   
He sighed again and left his office. He walked down the halls toward the staff room slowly. He knew he should hurry because Salazar flew into a worse tantrum if he was made to wait. Perhaps he had found someone else to complain to. Hopefully not Helga, she was too nice, but maybe Rowena.   
Godric opened the door to the staff room. There sat Salazar, his black hair matted, glaring at the fire in the fireplace. Every one in a while he'd mutter something under his breath and turn to glare at the door, which Rowena had been enduring for the past ten minutes. She was in a desk, marking essays for her potions class.   
Godric strode over to the armchair across from Salazar. "Yes?"  
"You're late," he said in an icy tone.  
"Something important came up."  
Salazar sneered, as if he didn't think anything could be as important as himself, then sat up in his chair. "One of your students has been following me around. A mudblood-"  
"Muggle-born," Godric corrected.  
Salazar glared, then continued. "She has been following me around. Spying. I will not hold such ignorance of the rules-"  
"What rule are we talking about?" murmured Rowena, but so quiet neither wizards heard her.  
"She must be punished. The girl watches me all during meals, classes, through the halls, in the library, everywhere I go. She follows me down to my dungeons and office and anywhere I go. She must be punished," he repeated again.  
"And how, pray tell, did you find out she was spying on you?" Godric snapped.   
Helga sighed, barely audible. When Godric's patience weared thin the whole fighting really started. She quietly left the room and let the door shut softly behind her.  
"You notice. When a twelve year old mudblood-"  
"Muggle-born!"  
"-follows you everywhere, you get suspicious and-"  
"What have you to be suspicious about, Salazar?"  
The silence was tense. That one question was a loaded one; the four founders, including Salazar, knew that Godric sensed that Salazar had a hand in this sudden death of muggleborns. The only reason he didn't flat-out accuse him was because of their past friendship.   
"I was just saying!" Salazar roared, "That the idiotic mudblood-"  
"Muggle-born!" Godric yelled, just as loud.  
They both glared at each other.  
"I can call them anything I want!"  
"You have no right! They have every right to be here as some of your highest pureblood students!"  
"You know they could tell their parents and friends about us! You know they could burn down our school like they burnt-" he broke off his sentence suddenly.   
Godric closed his eyes and slumped back into his chair. Salazar never mentioned what had happened in his childhood.   
Outside an owl tapped on the window in the staff room. It was a letter from one of the students' parents, requesting information about what was going on at the school. Snatching it furiously, Godric placed it on a desk to get to later. But Rowena, who had been listening calmly to the whole fight, answered it right away.   
Godric, with no use to stay in the staff room any longer, stood up to leave. "I will see about the student. What was her name?" he asked.  
"Ann Childs."  
"Yes," he paused uncomfortably. "Salazar...if you ever want to talk...."  
Salazar made no remark to this comment, so after an uneasy moment Godric strode out of the door.  


~

Godric walked through the corridors. How he loved this school.....and he didn't want it do end. But what could he do, when ten children were killed in ten years from an 'unknown' cause? Just ignore it, and hope that it would stop? He passed the library where he saw a few students studying furiously, and then pass the flying field where there were bunches of students practicing flying. While he walked he was remembering....a moment so long ago he had tried to forget. 

~

Salazar Slytherin had come from a Pureblood magical family. His mother and father were proud of being magical, yet they would not seperate themselves from the muggles like the other witches and wizards. They took their chances by doing magic in plain site, where muggles could see. So of course, they discovered that the Slytherins were wizards.  
Godric and his family and lived near the Slytherins. Since two Wizarding families in the same area was rare, Salazar and Godric became close friends. Their parents didn't care too much for each other, but they tolerated their company. They did respect each other.  
Godric's relationship with Salazar at that moment in their lives was hard to explain. They were so close and could almost know what the other was thinking. But they were so different.   
One All Hallows Eve night, when Salazar was over at Godric's house, an event happened that neither would forget. Godric's grandfather had a terrible fall from the barn loft and his parents were going to help. They had left the boys at home, knowing that Salazar's parents were just across the meadow. The boys were sitting on the back porch in sheets laid out on the bricks. Salazar had gotten the idea of sleeping outside, since it was an unusually nice night for October. They had a perfect view of the Slytherin house.  
Near nine o'clock, the boys saw little pinpricks of light bobbing in the distance. Soon there were more and more. The lights continued to move directly toward Salazar's house.  
"What the devil are they doing?" Salazar muttered.  
The pinpricks of light grew larger and blazed.   
"They look like candles," Godric suggested.   
One of the candles blazed and whistled through the air toward the Slytherin house. Moments later the rest of the candles followed. It looked as if a small lightening storm was raining down on the house.   
"Salazar, that's not _fire_, is it?"   
Salazar's mouth was hanging slightly open. His face mirrored shock and confusion.   
"T-They are - are burning down my house."  
The two boys watched in horror as the cottage slowly burned. Agonizing screams pierced the air. Salazar jumped up and leaped at the air and started racing toward his house. Godric caught the back of his shirt and yanked him down. "Stop! They will kill you, too!"   
"And? They'll kill my parents!"  
"Perhaps, perhaps we can do a spell - anti-fire or something!"  
Salazar laughed coldly. "We're two inexperienced wizards with no help facing against a hailstorm of fire. Right."  
More screams pierced the air. Godric winced as he recognized one of the screams as Samantha's, Salazar's little sister.   
Tears rained down Salazar's and Godric's faces. Godric had took out his wand and was muttering spells and charms constantly and looking for results. But nothing happened.   
Salazar just sat there and stared. Then he started murmuring spells also. But nothing happened. All the wrong the spells.  
The muggles ran away, in joyful triumph. Slowly the screams decreased, until no sound was heard from the house. The boys laid their wands down, staring at the burnt house. Nothing had helped.  
"Gone," he whispered. "Every last one of them gone."  


~

Godric's eyes were tightly shut and his hands were clenched, without him even knowing it. No one had ever figured out why the Slytherins didn't survive, being wizards and all. Perhaps they couldn't find their wands in the cloud of smoke. Perhaps they didn't know the right charm either. Many spells and charms were not widely known in that time.  
For a short time Godric and Salazar blamed themselves for the Slytherins' deaths. They could have saved them if they had known the flame-freezing spell. But Godric's father somehow convinced him that it wasn't his fault, and Salazar turned the blame to the muggles. He had hated them ever since the night his family had died. Now his hate had spread to the muggle-born at Hogwarts. Even though he would not have ever admitted it, he feared them. He knew that they could cause damage, even if there were spells to protect them now.  
Without meaning too, Godric bumped into the portrait that blocked his students' common room. He steady himself, and wondered if this was the right time to question Ann about following Salazar around. Perhaps not, since he was upset with memories.   


When Godric was upset, there was only one or two things that made him feel better. One was flying, but since it was dark out, and he was supposed to be at the school, that was out. The other was working on some sort of new potion, spell, or magical object. Godric had been working on a particularly hard project for the past couple of years. He was trying to make something that could make you invisible.  
Godric had thought about several different things he could enchant before he decided on a cloak. He was to simply put an invisibility spell on it. But the cloak was taking longer to enchant than he thought and more difficult.  
However, it was more than half - done. There were only one or two steps left. He had just let it finish soaking moon light for the past two months, and added a few concealment charms a few nights ago. Maybe tonight it would be ready.  
Godric made sure that no one was around. He didn't like keeping secrets from the other teachers, but he didn't want to tell them until it was finished, if it would ever be finished. He picked up the cloak, which originally was a heavy dark brown, was now a light silvery color. He was pleased with the results.   
Godric threw the cloak over his shoulders and head. He looked down and saw nothing. He let out a cheer, which he quickly surpresed. He raced to the looking-glass, and was happy to see no reflection. His thoughts about Salazar disappeared for the moment.  


An hour later, which was an hour full of exploring Hogwarts and testing out his cloak, he was still overjoyed with the results. He had done something that no other wizard had ever imagined possible. Now....did he tell anyone? Or keep it a secret?  
Godric turned a corner, hoping that it was the right direction to his office. Halfway around the corner he spotted a dark shape moving in the same direction he was._Who could be up a this hour of the night?_ Godric thought. Students weren't allowed, they knew it was dangerous. The teachers and staff didn't leave their offices very often, only occasional. They knew it wasn't safe, too. Sensing danger, or that someone could be in trouble, Godric followed the person.  
He never caught sight of the person, because every time Godric turned and corner so did the other. But Godric did see that he was slightly taller that Godric, and thinner.   
That described only one person.  
Salazar Slytherin.   


~

It was an hour later and Godric had followed Salazar down staircases, through dungeons, and halfway down to the center of the earth [at least that is how it felt to Godric]. When he came to a complete and arubt stop, Godric, too, stopped and wondered what Salazar could be doing this deep down in the castle. He had a nasty suspicion that kept nagging at him. He wished he could push it away.  
Salazar hissed at a lower stone in the wall. Godric, however, had no idea what he was saying, because he was speaking in parseltounge.  
Nervously, Godric fingered the cloak's clasp, wondering what Salazar had to hide that required this much security.   
Suddenly, Salazar turned on his heel. "Who's there?"  
Godric's breath caught. How did Salazar know he was there. He hesitated, then answered,"It's me," while pulling of the cloak.  
Salazar looked at him, faintly amused and irritated. "Well."  
"Well." They stood, silently glaring at each other.  
"Did you find my secret opening by yourself or was it from the help of the mudblood who you so obviously put up to spying?"  
"Salazar."  
"You can't prove anything. This could merely be the entrance to my library, or potions storage room," Salazar hissed.  
"Then show me." The corridor was deadly quiet.  
"I am afraid that couldn't be tolerated. You see there is a spell that will knock one unconscious for days if anyone but I enter. I think we both agree that that would be, ah, most _unfortunate_ to the school."  
"You could lift the curse."   
"Could I?"  
"Salzar! This is no game! You can't just wipe the board game clean! You will never win!"   
"Won't I?"  
Neither spoke for a long time.  
"I understand, I mean I don't, but I think I know why you would want to kill muggleborns, but, --"   
"You could _never_ understand!" Salazar hissed, a wild look in his eyes. "I couldn't understand," Godric said quietly, "how someone, a decent wizard, would want to kill innocent children."  
Salazar laughed, high and cold, and bitter, not unlike the laugh he had laughed the day his parents' died. "Prove it. Prove that I killed those mudbloods."  
Godric shook his head. "I don't have to. I know you did it. We all do. Even the students do. Even Helga does."  
"But prove it! You can't! So I'm free."  
"Are you?"  
Salazar stopped laughing. Godric knew what he was thinking, _Does Godric know something that could put me in Azkaban?_ "What are you talking about, fool?"  
"I'm talking about changing, Salazar." Godric said, though he hadn't been.  
Maybe there was a chance for Salazar.  
"What?" he spat out.  
"It's not to late to change. We could forgive you."  
Salazar looked at him for a moment, then laughed again. "You're mad."  
"Look, Salazar, listen! Don't kill those children! No more! Please!"  
"Are you asking me something?"  
Godric just stared.  
"You're asking me something, on behalf of the mudbloods?"  
Looking him in the eye, Godric said, "Salazar. Please."  
Salazar shivered, and Godric knew he was thinking about All Hallows Eve, so many nights ago, because so was he. He heard their screams....piercing the air, so many times in his dreams.  
Suddenly Salazar clenched his teeth. "My business is _my_ business," he hissed, full of anger. "And you stay out." He added, as an afterthought, "Or you will be sorry."  
"Fine, Salazar. You've made your decision," Godric said. "For tonight."  
He turned to leave. But before he left, he paused and turned around. "But, Salazar, I will never not believe that you can change."  
He didn't hear what Salazar said to that, nor did he want to. Once he was at the top of the dungeons, he sat down and wept.  


_"I will never not believe that you can change......."_

~

**Disclaimer:** The usual belong to JK Rowling. Ann Childs (Which, by the way, is pronounced 'chill-ids', if anyone cares) belongs to me. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

_ A duel.  
Between good and evil   
right and wrong   
Gryfindor and Slytherin.   
The evil flees   
leaving a school in havoc   
and a friend in tears   
vowing for a heir to return and cause death and destruction  
on his school.   
Caused by fear   
caused by hatred.  
_

**A/N:** Just thought I drop in a little fact for your enjoyment. A lot of my best friends' names are tucked in here as dedication to them. Thanks Kalyn, Kasidi, and Katheline. Happy reading [and of course, you'll be a darling and review, won't you?]. This part is rather short....... 

~

Helga Huffelpuff smiled up at her class mixed full of Godric's and Salazar's students.   
"This," she pointed at a small shimmery plant, "is an disppireo plant. It is rumored to somehow make you invisible. Does anyone know how it is suppose to do that?"  
Hands fluttered through the air. "Ms. Brown?"   
"It is said that if you sleep with it under your head, it will make you invisible for a very short time." Cassidy Brown answered.   
"Right," Helga said. "Now that is the mythical use. What is the -"   
Helga broke off her sentence when she saw Rowena sweep into the room, looking upset. She bent low and whispered to Helga so the students couldn't hear -   
"Helga, there's been another attack."   
Helga drew in her breath sharply. "Attack?" She whispered back. "Are they dead?"   
Rowena shook her head slightly. "Come to hospital wing after your class is over. Classes will be canceled for the rest of the day."   
Helga nodded as Rowena left the room. She took a deep breath and turned to her class. "So, as I was saying, Ms. Brown has correctly told us the mythical purpose of the disppireo plant........"   


~

"I don't know what to think," Godric said.   
The three founders [Salazar had been summoned to England suddenly that morning] stared around a bed in the hospital wing. A student of Helga's was laying there, stock-still and stony faced, as if a statue. She wasn't breathing, she wasn't talking or moving, yet she was alive.  
"I have absolutely no idea," Helga said, sadly. "Does anyone know any spell or potion or something...?"   
Her sentence trailed off when she noticed everyone was shaking their head.   
"What do we do?" Rowena wondered aloud. "Do we wait to see if she wakes up? Or call in a healer?"   
No one answered as they all stared at the girl who was showing no signs of life. No one had ever seen anything like this, or anything that could cause this.   
Godric sighed. "Someone needs to contact the parents. And we need to tell the students and ask if anyone saw anything again, and write to some other witches and wizards we know, to see if they know any possible remedy."   
"I will stay here, Godric, and watch her. She is one of my students, after all," Helga offered. She opened one of her large textbooks on plants and begin to mark some essays, every few minutes glancing up at Calynn. Slowly, one by one, the other founders left.  


Helga watched over Calynn, night after night. She taught her classes during the day, then went to the hospital wing at night. She got very little sleep and the other founders began to worry about her.  
Over tea one day they discussed more possibilities of cures. The three founders were there. Helga had made a point of it not to invite Salazar because his only suggestion would be to go ahead and kill her.   
"Do you think," Rowena said carefully, adding sugar to her tea, "that we should perhaps lay her to rest? It does seem more than a bit cruel to leave her, laying there -"   
"No!" Helga said, so suddenly and snappish, that it left the other founders speechless.   
"I will not give up. If she's still alive, there's still hope! I'm working on it, we all are. We have to."   
Rowena and Godric nodded, and with that, Helga felt, was a sealing on a promise to do everything they could to help Calynn.   
Rowena reached for a scroll of parchment and a quill. "Let us make a list of possible spells and potions that would help her."   
Godric drank his tea thoughtfully. "The eviglo charm? It is more difficult but do you think it would work?"   
Rowena scribbled it down quickly. "I was thinking of the Dego potion. But that is more of a potion for when one is very sick. Calynn shows no sign of sickness."   
"We should try it anyway."   
Late into the night, the three founders worked, researching spells and potions, discussing. It was well past midnight when each retreated to their rooms. Helga ventured toward the hospital wing and sat near her student. Calynn, frozen, was bathed in pale moonlight, her eyes lit up with terror. Whatever she had seen was horrid.   
Helga fingered her cloak nervously. She felt, in that moment, how much she had changed in the past ten or twenty years. She was forced to rethink her virtues, like patience. She had been patient for several years that the killings would end. She had believed in just. That the world was fair. Yet here was a sweet, innocent girl laying her almost dead. Helga had to take up a new personality, she had to be more strong. More commanding.   
She hated change. Or did she? Some change she loved, such as the starting of Hogwarts. Other change she hated, like when students had started dying, Salazar getting more and more hostile.  
Do times always change? she wondered, staring out into the dark black sky studed with stars. Did life ever stay still? Or was it always moving, changing? Helga look at little Calynn. Would she ever get to see the light of a new day? Or would she be confined in her stony prison forever? Helga leaned back in her chair, sighing, alone in the night with only the company of questions.  


~

Helga and Rowena were walking down the halls during the noon day meal when they were stopped by a short, brunette. She was biting her lip and looking very anxious and tear-stained.  
Helga at once noticed who she was. Kathline Fayes, who was best friend of Calynn. Kathline was one of Godric's students. The girl approached Helga.  
"Is something wrong, dear?" Helga asked kindly, placing her hand on Kathline's shoulder.  
"Do - do you know when Calynn will get better?" she said.  
Helga and Rowena exchanged a glance. "We're not sure, Kathline. We are working on it right now."  
Kathline look at them urgently. "But, could it be very soon?" she asked, blinking hard.  
Rowena took a deep breath. "Would you like to visit her? You couldn't talk to her - she probably wouldn't know you were there, but it might help you." Calynn nodded, and Helga wrote out a permission slip for her. When she was around the corner, Helga and Rowena sighed at the same time.  
"Sometimes I think having a student almost dead is worse than having one dead," Helga murmured, though not quite believing what she was saying.   


It had been exactly three weeks since they had discovered Calynn in her lifeless state. Everyone was somewhat drained of whatever hope they had left. Even Helga, who was determined not to give up. She and her colleges tried spells and potions regularly but nothing worked.  
Helga was alone in the staff room, scanning pages in a advanced charm book. A sudden cough made her turn around. Salazar was in the doorway holding the Daily Prophet.  
"So how is your student?" he asked. Helga saw a glint in his eyes.  
"How kind of you to ask," she answered, startled that she had turned sarcastic. He raised his eyes at her, then returned to his newspaper. Helga returned to her book, franticly searching.   
"Why don't you just give up now?"   
"Because I don't want to! I can't! Calynn needs me! I can't let them win, I can't...." she was near tears now, and angry at herself for letting Salazar drive her to them.  
"Them? Who is them?"  
"Whoever is killing our students."  
"So you think its someone?"  
Helga snapped her book shut, and rose from her chair. She had it, being played with, toyed with. He knew that she was still on that fine line of thinking he was the killer. Turning to leave, she didn't even look at him, or speak to him.   
She couldn't stand to.  


~

It was late one night, and Helga was standing 'watch' over Calynn. Three weeks worth of nights she had sat beside her beloved student. Every night, just past midnight, she dropped off into a half sleep for an hour or so. Tonight was no exception. Helga was on the verge of sleep when something tore her from it. She stood up, very sudden and excited, and reached for her botanic study book. She rifled through the pages until coming upon exactly what she was looking for.   
She could barely read, her hands were shaking so, as she tried to steady the book. Under the index and properties of plants, under the M's was watch she had been hoping for......   


_ Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative. It is used to return ones who have been transformed or cursed from one's original state of mind or body. However, the cry of the mandrake it fatal to those who hear it. _ She danced around the room with glee. A restorative potion made with mandrakes! Why hadn't she ever thought of it before?  
Rowena, who had been making her nightly rounds heard Helga. "Something wrong?" she asked. "Do we need to call in a healer?"   
"Not anymore!" Helga cried, smiling happily. She showed her the book.  
Twenty minutes later, Rowena had admitted that it was a good plan and they had planned out what ingredients they needed and how to find mandrakes to plant. It was near two o'clock when they heard something in the hall outside the hospital wing.   
Godric and Salazar were in the hall. "Sneaking into the hospital wing to finish off the girl, Salazar?" Godric asked coldly.  
"Perhaps I am," Salazar hissed. "What business of it is yours?"  
"It is my school too, Salazar."  
"And?"  
"What goes on in it is my business."  
"I've had it, Godric."  
Rowena and Helga were listening closely. They exchanged a look. This was quickly turning into a deadly conversation.  
"You've had it, Salazar?" his voice was quiet.  
Salazar was just glaring at him.  
"Listen.....we know its you, Salazar. You have to stop killing students...... If you don't we'll have to do something......"  
"Is that a threat?"  
Godric took a deep breath. "A warning."  
"Sounds like a threat to me."  
"Salazar....please...."  
"I challenge you to a duel."  
Helga stepped back from the door and felt as if some one had hit her in the stomach. Rowena's face wore a look of disbelief.  
Godric looked determined. "I didn't want it to come to this."  
"Neither did I."  
Helga felt as if she couldn't breath.....they had been such good friends, now one of them would kill the other.  
"Three." Salazar raised his wand.  
"Two." Godric said, weakly.  
"One."  
_"Expelliarmus!"_ two voices shouted at once.  
The two wands sprinted through the air, their owners scrambling for them. The pointed their wands again, and Salazar had just opened his mouth, when -- Helga sprang out from behind to door. "That is _it_!"  
The two wizard turned to her gaping in surprise. Rowena gasped slightly and stood in the door frame.   
"Helga," Salazar hissed. "Leave. Now. This does not concern you."  
"Yes," Godric murmured. "This is between Salazar and I."  
"No, it isn't," Helga said, her voice slightly shaking. "It is my business, too. You said so Godric, a few moments ago, you said that whatever happened in this school is your business also, and so it is mine as well!"  
The three looked at her speechless.  
"I am _not_ going to have you kill one another over a childish duel. I don't care if you call me mad for even suggesting it, but can't you get along? Can't you try?"  
"Helga,_ he has been killing muggle-borns_!" Godric said.  
She turned to face him. "I know. And I hate that he has. But I don't hate him." They all looked stunned.  
"You all may joke about me behind my back, and refer to my students as 'soft' or 'too nice', but you don't understand how important it is to be that everyone gets fair and just treatment.   
"So I am suggesting, that if you can't work out your problems," Helga took a deep breath, "that one of you leave the school."  
Rowena inhaled sharply. Leave the school? Which one of them would abandon their dream?   
"Sounds appropriate," Godric said suddenly, looking at Salazar.  
Salazar muttered something, and then said, "Are you telling me to leave or we will continue this duel in which you plan to kill me?" he sneered at that last remark, as if seemed unlikely.  
"Never underestimate my power, Salazar," Godric said quietly.  
It seemed like an eternity; but the two men stared at each other for minutes. Salazar's eyes flashed, dangerously but he said sharply, "Fine. I'll leave." But he glanced at them all, saying, "But don't think I'm giving up. I swear, someday...._someday_...a heir, a descendent, of mine will come back to this school. To further my work. You have not seen the last of the Slytherins."  
And so they stood. The four founders; once united in fulfilling a dream they had put so much hope into, now divided by one man's choice.  


Salazar turned before he left the room. "Do you still believe that I can change?" he said, mocking Godric of his promise ten years ago.  
But Godric looked him in the eye and answered truthfully, "I will forever." _Forever._

**Author's Note:** Well, there was the last part. I've decided on no epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed the series! I was thinking about having Salazar try to curse Godric but Helga jumping in the way so that the curse would hit her and she would die, pleading with them to work out their differences, but I didn't want to be so cruel.   
I changed my alias a little bit, as you can see. No guarantees it will stay that way. I may just go back to plain Tiger Lily [which, by the way, that is what you can call me].  
And - you may have thought some of the subtitles were rather strange. They were all titled that for the name of the main character in that edition and something that character had created. Rowena invented the Sorting Hat Potion, Salazar invented the chamber, Godric the invisibility cloak, and Helga the Mandrake Potion. Explained? Thank you for reading this series! 

**Disclaimer:**  
Yada, Yada, Yada. Everyone/Everything belongs to Joanna Rowling except Calynn, Casidy, and Kathline. 

** Recommendations: **   
_[Note: This is new for me. At the bottom of all my fan fics, I am going to recommend some fan fiction by other authors! Feel free to e-mail me at TigerLily_Writer@yahoo.com and tell me the title/author of your fan fic and I will read it, and maybe put it here.]_  
Under the Sea: Filked by Megean   
Lone Wolf by Cindelius   
Remus Lupin's Christmas Stories by Peeves is Peeved The Diary of Remus J. Lupin by Blaise One Last Hope by April 


End file.
